


onde o céu molha o chão

by shobiocore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, i think, its kinda implied that they like each other, manga spoilers kinda, not really - Freeform, this is just about hinata in brazil tho oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobiocore/pseuds/shobiocore
Summary: his favorite thing was watching the sunrise, completely alone for a change and with no sound except nature around him. it felt peaceful in a way hinata never experienced before. he couldn’t do it often, of course, had other things on his plate. but it was the one thing that made his thoughts slow down, making him appreciate the now more than anything.(or: shouyou thinks about life while he's away.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	onde o céu molha o chão

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! this is my first time writing for the haikyuu fandom so i'm sorry if anything seems off. i also haven't finished the manga but i wanted to write about hinata in brazil because i'm brazilian and it brings me joy lol this is incredibly self indulgent so... yea! also:
> 
> pagode = a brazilian music style  
> carioca = someone who's born in rio de janeiro  
> copacabana = a beach in rio, tho u probably knew that already  
> title is from the song amarelo, azul e branco by anavitória

the sound of the ocean hitting the sand became a source of comfort for hinata. it was only natural, of course, for him to gravitate towards it after so many months playing _beach_ volleyball.

usually, when he wasn’t playing, completely focused on the ball and the game in front of him, he would mindlessly walk through close to the water, feeling the warm all around him.

rio was hot and getting hotter by the day but the warm didn’t come solely from the weather. it came from families sitting around the sand, kids laughing loudly and running around. it came from people shouting all sorts of things, trying to sell you food, clothes and anything else you could imagine. it came from the sound of brazilian music all around him, different songs playing all throughout the beach. it was nice and, after a while, it felt like a second home.

his favorite thing about the beach, however, wasn’t any of that. not the fun times he spent sunbathing or swimming around, nor the work he did with volleyball. 

his _favorite_ thing was watching the sun rise, completely alone for a change and with no sound except nature around him. it felt peaceful in a way hinata never experienced before. he couldn’t do it often, of course, had other things on his plate. he had to work, to practice. hell, he had a whole language to learn. 

but it was the one thing that made his thoughts slow down, making him appreciate the _now_ more than anything. it gave him time to think about his life, about his future. about his past. 

at 5am the weather felt nice. if he was lucky, it wouldn’t be hot enough for him to start sweating on his way to copacabana. the breeze that came from being close to the ocean definitely helped with that as well. sometimes he would even bring a jacket, huddling up with his feet touching the water, letting the sun slowly touch his skin. 

_ah, i’m going to miss this_ , he realizes, sighing quietly. he knew that he was going to miss many things once he left the country. of course, he misses home, misses japan. like crazy, actually. sometimes he feels like he might explode, even the sound of portuguese driving him mad because it’s _not right, i wanna go home, i can’t do this_. 

but most times it’s easy. it’s easy to get used to the rhythm he set up for himself. and his friends were a _great_ help. they always made sure to include shouyou in their plans, even going out of their way to make sure that he gets the full _“carioca experience”_ , (heitor’s words, not his). 

so far, he’s been dragged to more barbecues that he can count, which he definitely doesn’t mind. it doesn’t hurt that it brings back nice memories: of tokyo, of sunny days and training camps, of karasuno and his teammates. of kageyama.

that’s another development too. he thinks about kageyama _constantly._ shouyou didn’t even notice it at first but when he does, it’s everywhere he looks. 

if something funny happens, he wonders if he should text kageyama about it. he knows that the setter isn’t particularly a good texter but he also knows that tobio doesn’t mind when shouyou blows up his phone, even if he pretends to be annoyed.

if he learns something new, about the language or about the culture, his first thought is: would tobio like this? 

after going to tourist locations, which he pretty much spent all his free time doing after he first arrived, he wondered if kageyama would appreciate those places. if he would mind how some of them are noisy, how sometimes it’s unorganized and messy but beautiful all the same.

even after one too many drinks at the small bar close to where he was staying, he wonders if tobio would find the drinking culture here to be different from the one in japan. the answer to that one was a pretty strong maybe.

and that’s pretty normal, right? they spent three years playing together, seeing each other every day, telling each other everything. it’s only natural that his thoughts drift back to tobio that much. 

but then again, he doesn’t think about his other teammates the same amount. he was pretty close to yachi, especially their last year, and yet she passes way less often through his thoughts nowadays. 

_well, i guess it can’t be helped_ , shouyou thinks to himself, _me and tobio were always closer_. even during their first year, when their relationship was still clumsy and tentative. 

he wonders if someday tobio would let hinata take him to brazil. show him all the things he likes, all the things he thinks kageyama would like. it’s not like tobio hadn’t gone to brazil, but knowing the younger the way shouyou did, he was certain that tobio didn’t let himself explore. probably didn’t even have time.

(hinata kind of likes that thought. selfishly, he thinks that he’s the one that should show tobio around rio. he would never admit to it out loud.)

a strong breeze brings him back to the present, a bit of sand getting on his face. he giggles a little, not really minding it. he and the sand are like him and kageyama, he thinks. at first it was a little off, hard to adapt, but now he thinks the sand is really kind to him. he wonders if he would describe tobio as _kind_.

(he scowls at himself for that one. he’s been getting sappy after listening to a little too many pagodes but he can’t quite help it. they’re good, okay? asahi would have his back on this one.)

the sun was fully out now, warm enough for him to wonder if it was already time to head back, to get ready for a the day ahead of him. in a little bit, people would probably start arriving at the beach. he quickly learned that surfists are the first ones there, usually right as he’s about to leave, quietly setting up their equipment so they can start practicing.

he takes a deep breath, steadying himself. it’s not that he’s particularly feeling homesick today. he just couldn’t help but wonder how things were back at home. couldn’t help but think about how different things might be when he gets back and sees everyone again. texts and phone calls help but they’re not much. shouyou has always been an affectionate and open person so the change of pace within his relationships is definitely noticeable.

if he’s honest with himself, even if the change he’ll face when going back is scary, he’s _excited_. he knows for a fact that he improved a lot during his time here. he’s also grown a lot as a person and he’s really proud of himself for that. he knew that he could do it but it’s still nice to see his efforts pay off. 

his mind goes back to tobio. he’s probably different too and shouyou wonders just how much has changed for him. 

some people say that distance makes the heart grow fonder and hinata never truly understood that until now. he’s realized that he’s _ready_ for a change. he’s anticipating it, can feel it just out of his reach, the words at the tip of his tongue. he hopes that tobio is ready for the change too but he can’t find himself being too worried. they always caught up to each other, one way or another, so if kageyama _wasn’t_ ready… shouyou would just wait for him to catch up. like old times.

he stands up abruptly from where he was, grabbing the beach towel he laid out for himself and looks fondly at the sea. he wants to show this to tobio as well. he will, he knows that for a fact. he wants to share this spot, where he’s been so many times before and where he’s sure he’ll end up again.

he can hear people running, can hear the cars passing by, the beach slowly coming to life. it’s all background noise to his thoughts. smiling, he turns around, ready to go back home. 

  
( _his heart is ready too, he realizes._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is not relevant but i have a playlist of songs that hinata would listen to while in brazil and it partially inspired this. u can find me on my twitter, @/SHOBIOCORE!


End file.
